


Breif Affair

by Maria_Mansion



Category: General Mills "Lucky Charms" Commercials, Kellogg's Rice Krispies "Snap Crackle & Pop" Commercials
Genre: Cereal mascots, Forced Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Mansion/pseuds/Maria_Mansion
Summary: Pop shoves Lucky into an empty room and oh boy, shenanigans ensue.





	Breif Affair

Pop’s POV

We were both in trouble if anyone found us here together. I was down on the ground, pinning him against the wall of a vacant room in the manor. My hand buried in his semi-curly, orange hair to keep him still. My tongue exploring his mouth, hearing him trying to silence his moans in the kiss. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer. I pulled away from the kiss with a smile. 

He was a flustered mess. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. His eyes, his crystal blue eyes, were half opened, staring at me with a confused and craving expression. I removed his green scarf off of him and moved the neckline of his blue turtleneck out of the way of his neck. “Pop, wha-” I grabbed his wrists and forced them to his sides as I begin to kiss at and suck on his neck.

He gasps as I did so. Making whimpers of pleasure while I left a mark on his neck. I could feel his shoulders tense up against my head as he laid his head on mine. He grinded his leg up against my crotch, stimulating me, causing me to bite harder on instinct. He moaned with a mixture of pain and arousal. I stood up and leaned over my lover as I watched him rub his neck where I left that love bite.

He tried to stand up as he redid his scarf. I shoved his shoulder down to keep him from standing, forcing him onto his knees. I lifted his chin to look at him. His face was red with lust. “So?” I asked, giving a smile. His eyes widened, then closed as he turned his face away off my finger. “Did ya like it, Luck?” I asked innocently. He began to stand up slowly, looking at me, probably to make sure I don’t push him down again.

“I’m gonna be honest, I wasn’t…” he trailed off, still fixing his scarf. “Ya didn’t?” I sighed in an upset tone. “N-no, I did-” I gave him a quick kiss to cut him off. He looked at me surprised and startled. “Glad you did,” I said with a slight laugh. I walked over and opened the door of the room, looking back at him before leaving. “If you ever want more, just look for me.” I said, closing the door behind me.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret this. I might even make another one but with Snap or Crackle instead of Pop.


End file.
